


13

by StrangerDanger



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, Character Death, Drowning, Hurt Merlin, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prompt Fic, Protective Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 10:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerDanger/pseuds/StrangerDanger
Summary: Based off an online writing prompt off pinterest, "I was thirteen years old when I saw the first one drown. Since then, I've lost count."





	13

Footsteps echoed down the hallway drawing closer, capturing the attention of the raven haired man seated on the floor polishing away at his master’s armour. The rag in his hand stopping its annular motion as Merlin looks up to Arthur in question.

Arthur watched his servant as he ate dinner, hypnotised by the man’s repetitive motion, his servants questioning eyes on him the thing to draw him back to his surroundings where footsteps were growing ever closer. Giving Merlin a shrug he turned to face the door where the heavy footfalls ground to a halt. 

The door swung open a group of six guards making their way forcibly into the room as the princes protests are interrupted by one of the men claiming, “We are her to arrest Merlin for charges of sorcery on behalf of the king”.

Arthur’s eyes widen in shock before he tries to launch himself in front of Merlin to protect the raven haired man. His movement is cut short when steady arms enclose around his arms holding him in place as he struggles. The remaining two men approaching the servant before forcefully pushing him against the wall before pulling his arms behind him and placing the delicate wrists in cold irons. 

Arthur rages in the arms of his jailers, telling Merlin everything will be alright between cutting words and brutal promises. The prince can only watch as his love is pulled forcibly from the room in which he is to remain locked in till his father sees fit. 

The procedures at court pass in a blur for Merlin, all he remembers from the trail is Uther’s voice booming the works ‘guilty’ as he told him that he would be executed at dawn. The look of hopelessness in the prince’s eyes as the guards pulled him away playing round and round in his head. 

Dawn brought along with it guards. Merlin was awoken by the sound of his cell door squealing open. None to gently he was lifted to his feet and forced to march to his death, and still Arthur’s face played in a loop around his head. 

Arthur was similarly escorted from his chambers, sans manacles. The prince had tried to escape his chamber to free his friend, but to no avail. Arthur was lead from the castle towards the town edge where he could see plenty of town’s people waiting for the day’s events. Arthur was marched to his father’s side right in front of where Merlin was scheduled to die. Fear gripped his heart when he saw the thin figure make its way through the crowd, head bowed. The sight of the familiar frame causing him to take a step forward, only to be halted by the men holding on to him.

Merlin was forced to kneel before the king, the prince standing by his side. Merlin watched Arthur’s face as the king gave the gathered crowd his customary speech on the evils of magic. Only when he was hauled back to his feet a stone secured to his feet as he was placed on the edge of the bridge.  
Arthur knew what came next. A push, a splash and a body visible just beneath the surface reaching up towards the light on the surface that promised air. The binding to the stone always just long enough to allow the sentenced to see salvation, but never to reach it. The proximity to the surface allowed the audience the pleasure of watching those convicted struggle and reach out for the air their lungs burned for, till they could struggle no longer.

Arthur remembered when he was younger and had been bucked of his horse as the crossed a bridge, falling into the river. He remembered the way the water burned as it made its way into his mouth and down his throat. He remembered the fear that that is how he would die until one of his father’s knights pulled him out. 

Uther looked on in satisfaction as he gave the signal and the man was pushed off the ledge. Arthur was pulled from his own memories of the water by the splash of Merlin’s body hitting water. He couldn’t do it. He could not watch Merlin die. With a hard shove Arthur knocked the guard holding him off to the side. He grabbed the dagger he kept hidden on his person and lodged it between his father’s ribs. No, not his father, but the man that would kill the love of his life.

Arthur ran the few steps to the center of the bridge and leaped off after the man he loved. The water was cold. Spring had just arrived in Camelot, but one could barely tell by the ice tendrils that wrapped themselves around his body. Arthur reached for Merlin, pulling himself deeper into the water to reach the rope that kept him under. Cutting it free he grabbed the lithe body breaking the surface of the river and dragging it to shore. Merlin coughed as his lungs cleared themselves of fluid before a single word passed his lips, “why?”

“I couldn’t let you die. Now shush, we can discuss this once you are in the castle and warm.” Arthur told him as he pulled the man into his arms and passed the stunned faces of his people. The guards snapped to attention as he passed, their new king.

Arthur brought Merlin strait to his chambers, handing the man some dry clothes as he set to work starting a fire. Once the flames began to grow he changed himself into something more comfortable. As Merlin made his way from behind the changing screen, his wet clothes in his hands, Arthur pulled them from him tossing them to the side before taking his hand and leading him towards the bed. The blonde man forced the raven haired man under the covers before joining him and wrapping the smaller frame in his arms.

“I was thirteen years old when I saw the first one drown” The blonde started, “Since then, I’ve lost count.”

Merlin turned to face the prince, no, king, knowing that this was something that the blonde man needed to get off his chest. 

“I couldn’t let the same thing happen to you. You couldn’t be another tally on Uther’s scoreboard left to be forgotten. You are not evil. Magic isn’t evil you’ve showed me that countless times.” Arthur murmured into the raven locks.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave me your thought. Creative criticism is appreciated, thanks. xo


End file.
